215 Suicide Squeeze
by KateB-fan
Summary: Una llamada telefónica, una charla relacionada con el fanatismo de Kate que termina siendo un poco más personal... disfruten!


**215 Suicide Squeeze**

Todavía sonriendo por la ocurrencia de Alexis de jugar al beisball en el living de su casa, y luego de haber levantado cada pedacito del jarrón que su madre adoraba, Castle se dio una ducha rápida.

Estaba cansado, pero no tenía tanto sueño… era solo un poco de pesadez. Recordó la cara de Kate cuando había conocido a Joe Torre… era difícil encontrar un momento en que ella se dejara llevar por su fanatismo… aunque él estaba seguro de que debería ser algo parecido cuando leía sus libros… aunque ella no quisiera reconocerlo.

Cuando se miró al espejo se vio sonriente y sacudió la cabeza. Eso era lo que inevitablemente pasaba cada vez que recordaba a Kate Beckett… sin embargo, por alguna razón, no se atrevía a ir más allá con ella. Temía… si… temía que ella se asustara y se alejara de él… temía que ella creyera que sus intenciones no eran más que llevarla a su cama… y también temía que ella no lo tomara en serio…

Casi sin pensarlo, con la bata anudada a la cintura, y el cabello aún mojado, tomó su celular y marcó el número de ella.

-Beckett…- contestó ella del otro lado.

-Hey…- dijo él y cerró los ojos, tratando de imaginársela del otro lado del teléfono.

-Pasa algo?- le dijo ella cuando él no siguió hablando.

-Nada… solo me preguntaba… qué tal si te consigo una pelota autografiada por Joe Torre?- le dijo él y sonrió cuando escuchó una tos entrecortada.

-Harías eso por mi?- le dijo ella con emoción.

-Por supuesto… te vuelvo a repetir… no tenía idea de que eras una fanática… -le dijo él que continuaba sonriendo. Le agradaba la idea de imaginársela… y ahora todo lo que podía dibujar en su mente era una sonrisa amplia, una de las cosas que más le gustaba ver en ella.

-Bueno… no me conoces tanto, Castle… pero si… soy una fanática… y no solo de eso…- dijo ella y se arrepintió.

-Lo se… - dijo él y suspiró- aunque honestamente nunca pensé que lo reconocieras…

-Por qué no lo haría? Amo las películas de artes marciales…- dijo y dejó escapar aire por su boca, más tranquila por haber pasado la prueba y superado la indiscreción.

-Ah…- dijo él con desilusión.

-No lo sabías?- dijo ella tratando de no sentirse culpable por ocasionar ese sentimiento.

-No… honestamente no…- dijo él.

-Qué pensabas que te diría?

-Que eres fanática de las novelas de cierto autor contemporáneo…- dijo él con seriedad.

-También me gustan tus libros, Castle…- dijo sonriendo ella.

-Qué bien…- dijo él en el mismo tono.

-Aunque no sea fanática…- agregó y se mordió el labio, recordando las veces que había hecho cola en las librerías para conseguir su firma.

-Si…- dijo él.

-Entonces… me conseguirás la pelota?- cambió abruptamente de tema.

-Si… claro… - dijo él.

-Gracias…- dijo ella con sinceridad.

-No tienes que agradecerlo… lo hago un poco en retribución por todo lo que tienes que soportar a causa mía…- le dijo él.

-Tú sabes que no es así…

-Pero es una buena excusa para hacerte un regalo… verdad?

-Castle… siento que no hayas podido experimentar la sensación de tener un padre…- le dijo de pronto.

-Lo se… pero créeme… igual sobreviví… mi madre, así como la ves… se ocupó de que no me faltara nada…

-Por supuesto… - dijo ella un poco triste.

-Estoy bien… no te preocupes…

-Lo se… solo quería… que supieras que estoy aquí para ti… en caso de que me necesites…

-Gracias… y lo se… no tengas dudas de que se que estás para mi… - le dijo

-Me alegra que lo sepas… - dijo ella y sonrió.

-Como tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo, verdad?

-Siempre…- dijo ella.

-Siempre…- repitió él- y quizás algún día… te explique el verdadero significado de la palabra siempre…

-Acaso hay algo que yo no sepa?- quiso saber ella.

-Quizás hay algo que no estás viendo… pero no te preocupes… lo verás…- le dijo él y se produjo un silencio de algunos segundos.

-Qué descanses, Castle…- le dijo ella y suspiró.

-Qué descanses, Kate…- le dijo él y cortó la línea.

Kate apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y sonrió con emoción. Sin duda tenía muy en claro el significado de la palabra siempre… pero quería desesperadamente que él mismo se lo explicara…


End file.
